Aliens of LondonWorld war three alternate
by Kraydo fel fotch passameer day
Summary: This is my own idea on what should of happened in the slitheen two parter aliens of london/world war three


This is a modified story, about how the slitheen win and i hope you will enjoy

* * *

**10 DOWNING STREET RECEPTION **(When Joseph Green enters 10 Downing Street, his hand is shaken by the Junior Secretary.)

**INDRA:** Indra Ganesh. Junior secretary. I'll be your liaison.

**JOSEPH:** Where the hell is he?

**INDRA: **If we could talk in private, sir. Follow me, upstairs.

(A woman approaches them from behind.)

**HARRIET:** Excuse me! Harriet Jones. MP for Flydale North.

**INDRA: **I'm sorry, can it wait?

**HARRIET: **But I did have an appointment at 3:15.

**INDRA:** Yes. And a spaceship crashed in the middle of London. I think the schedule might have changed.

(The two men turn away from her and make their way up the stairs.)

**INDRA:** You've heard about the alien body, sir?

**JOSEPH:** Never mind that, where is he? Where's the Prime Minister?

**INDRA:** No one knows, sir. He's disappeared. I have to inform you with the city grid locked and the cabinet stranded that makes you acting Prime Minister. With immediate effect.

**JOSEPH: **Oh, Lord. Oh, hold on/...

(Farts loudly).

Pardon me... nervous stomach. Anyway...

**10 DOWNING STREET, CABINET ROOM CORRIDOR**

(They walk hastily towards 3 people, large like Joseph)

**INDRA:** Sergeant David Price, he will be your personal guard

**David: **I'm to stay with you at all times sir, no matter how private the meeting.

**INDRA: **Margaret Blaine. She's with MI5. **MARGARET: **There's no more information, sir. I personally escorted the Prime Minister from the cabinet room to his car, this is Oliver Charles, transport liaison. **OLIVER: **The car's disappeared. There's no record of it, sir - it literally vanished. **JOSEPH:** Right, er, inside, tell me everything.

(He ushers them into the cabinet room.) **INDRA: **Er, sir?

(Joseph turns around and Indra holds a red case out to him.)

**INDRA:** The emergency protocols. Detailing the actions to be taken by the government of Great Britain in the event of an alien incursion.

**JOSEPH: **Right! Good!

(Farts).

JOSEPH: Blimey!

(Indra looks slightly worried.)

**JOSEPH:** Pardon me.

(Takes the case).

**JOSEPH:** Get to work, eh?

**10 DOWNING STREET, CABINET ROOM**

(He enters the room after Margaret, David and Oliver and slams the case down on the long table. He then looks across at them and starts laughing. A few seconds later they join in. Soon, they are all in hysterics.)

* * *

**10 DOWNING STREET, CABINET ROOM**

(Harriet Jones hears voices approaching the cabinet room, it was Joseph Green, Margret Blaine, Oliver charles, Sergeant David Price and they had a new person with them.)

**ASQUITH:** I've got the White House phoning me direct because Downing Street won't answer their calls! This is outrageous! We haven't even started the vaccination prota. This is appalling. The nations of the world are watching the United Kingdom!

**JOSEPH:** Well, it has all been a bit of a shock.

**ASQUITH:** This is the greatest crisis in modern history and you've done nothing! Your behaviour has been shameful, sir. You're supposed to be in charge and we need positive leadership. The capital's ground to a halt.

(They enter the room. Harriet disappears into a cupboard just in time, she saw that the other person was some sort of army commander

**ASQUITH:** Furthermore, we can only assume that the Prime Minister's disappearance is the direct result of hostile alien action. And what have you been doing? Nothing.

**JOSEPH:** Sorry! Sorry. Uh... I thought I was Prime Minister now.

**ASQUITH:** Only by default.

**JOSEPH:** Ooooh, that's not fair! I've been having such fun.

(General Asquish looks outraged as the four of them smile, sweating away because their clothes were tight)

**ASQUITH:** You think this is FUN?

**JOSEPH:** It's a hoot, this job.

(Joseph, Margaret, Oliver and David all start to laugh.)

**MARGARET:** Honestly! It's super!

**David: **easiest job ever

(Oliver farts.)

**OLIVER:** Oh! S'cuse me!

(Farts again).

**All:** Ooo!

(They burst out laughing again.)

**ASQUITH:** What's going on here? And where's the rest of the cabinet? Why haven't they been air lifted in?

**JOSEPH:** I cancelled it. They'd only get in the way.

(he walks round the table, holds a chair for support and farts).

**JOSEPH:** oh, there I go.

(He farts again but this time its deep and wet. Margaret joins in.)

**MARGARET: **I'm shaking my booty.

(she farts as she shakes her booty, David farted next)

**David: **Oh and me! LISTEN!

(He farts wetly while jiggling his hips. More hysterical laughter punctuated by farts from all four of them)

**ASQUITH:** Sir! Under section 5 of the emergency protocols, it is my duty to relieve you of command.

(Joseph stops laughing and looks up at the captain darkly.)

**ASQUITH: **By God, I'll put this country under marshal law if I have to.

**JOSEPH:** Oh, I'm SCARED! I mean, that's hair raising. I mean, literally. Look!

(He unzips his forehead. A bright blue light shines from the gap. Bewildered, General Asquosh looks at the other three, who also unzip their foreheads. Where Harriet is watching from a crack through the door, Harriet's eyes widen in shock. There are some wet squelching noises followed by moans and groans of pleasure)

* * *

***half an hour later***

**10 DOWNING STREET, CABINET ROOM**

(In the cabinet room, the alien who was previously inside the skin of Oliver is now finishing putting on the skin suit of the General Asquith.)

**ASQUITH:** What do you think? How's the compression? I think I've got too much ballast round the middle...

(Farts).

**ASQUITH: **Ah, that's better.

(From the cupboard, Harriet Jones's eyes widen with shock and confusion.)

**MARGARET:** We've really got to fix the gas exchange. It's getting ridiculous.

**DAVID: **I don't know. It's quite enjoyable and liberating.

**Joseph****:** I agree, better get rid of his skin.

( Joseph picks up the skin and passes it to Asquish)

**ASQUITH:** Shame! I quite enjoyed being Oliver. He had a wife, a mistress, and a young farmer.

(He makes towards the cupboard where Harriet is standing. She retreats further to the back. He opens the door and chucks the skin inside. He looks back at Margaret, David and Joseph.)

**ASQUITH:** God, that was a lot of human sex

**DAVID: **You better not forget about me

(They laugh. He shuts the door again.)

**JOSEPH:** Back to work!

**ASQUITH:** I have an army to command!

**MARGARET: **Careful now, we're not there yet

(They leave the room, their voices retreating. Harriet picks up the discarded skin of Oliver, and examines it)

**10 DOWNING STREET, CABINET ROOM CORRIDOR**

(Indra rushes up to Margaret, Asquith, David and Joseph.)

**INDRA:** General Asquith! Sir, we've had a priority alarm. It's code nine confirmed code nine.

(David lets out a dry fart, Idra looks worried at him)

**ASQUITH: **Code nine, huh? Which would mean...?

(Margaret gives a small and apologetic laugh, Joseph shakes his head behind him and David just smiles)

**INDRA: **Well, in the event of the emergency protocols being activated... we've got software that automatically searches all communications for key words. And one of those words is "Doctor". I think we've found him, sir.

**MARGARET:** What sort of Doctor? Who is he?

**INDRA: **Well, evidently he's some sort of expert in extra-terrestrial affairs, the ultimate expert! And we need him, sir. We need him here right now!

**Asquish: **Good job on informing me umm...

**Indra: **Indra sir

**Asquish: **Now if you could go and check the conference room is ready, good chap

(Indra walks down the corridor as Asquish and Margret turn around so they can talk with Joseph and David)

**David:** I'll get a squad ready to collect this doctor and sip fel fotch can clear up anyone who knows him.

**Joseph:** Good, us three, we will go down to meet our guests.

(David or Krardo fel fotch left down the corridor but stopped a few paces before the end and let out another fart, the other three smiled with amusment)

**Margaret:** Shame we have to electrocute them, I could do with a good hunt.

**Joseph: **Dont worry we have a hunt planned for later

(They left down the corridor)

* * *

**POWELL ESTATE**

(the Doctor, Rose and mickey step out of the TARDIS to the sound of helicopters. They are immediately caught out by a searchlight.)

**LOUDSPEAKER:** Do not move!

(Police cars and soldiers surround them, pointing guns and them and preventing their escape.)

**Doctor: **Take me to your leader

(they are escorted to a police car, they get in and it drives off, at the same time another police car pulls up and a large police constable and police chief get out of the car. It was pliz fel fotch passameer day slitheen as constable solverton and sip fel fotch pasammer day slitheen or to the humans police chief strickland)

**TYLERS' FLAT, LIVING ROOM**

(Jackie is talking to four police officers). **JACKIE: **So, she's alright then? She's not in any trouble?

**STRICKLAND: **Well, all I can say is, your daughter and her 'companion' might be in a position to help the country. We'll need to know how she made contact with this man, if he is a man.

( He sits down with a loud wet grumble from his belly, its telling him its time to unzip).

**Strickland: **Oooo! Right, off you go then. Me and Constable Solverton need to be with Mrs tyler on our own. Thank you.

(The other two police officers leave and Solverton and Strickland smile at each other menacingly.)

* * *

**10 Downing Street Reception**

**INDRA:** Ladies and Gentlemen, could we convene? Quick as we can, please. It's this way on the right and can I remind you, ID cards are to be worn at all times. (Approaches the Doctor, gives him an ID card).

**Indra:** Here's your ID card. I'm sorry, your companions don't have clearance. **DOCTOR: **I don't go anywhere without them. (He loops the ID card around his neck.)

**INDRA: **You're the code nine, not them. (Harriet walks up to them.)

**INDRA:** I'm sorry, Doctor... it is the Doctor, isn't it? They'll have to stay outside. **DOCTOR: **they staying with me.

**INDRA:** Look, even I don't have clearance to go in there. I can't let them in and that's a fact.

**ROSE:** It's alright, you go, me an mickey will be fine

(Harriet appears at Indra's shoulder.) **HARRIET:** Excuse me? Are you the Doctor?

(Indra looks positively exasperated.)

**INDRA:** Not now, we're busy. Can't you go home?

**DOCTOR: **Are you sure?

**ROSE:** Yeah, they're the experts, you should hear what they've got to say. **DOCTOR: **I s'pose so. Don't get into any trouble and no snogging, the world could end and I might need you.

(Mickey is just about to speak but the Doctor walks off and follows the other experts into the room.)

**INDRA: **I'm going to have to leave you with security.

(Begins to lead them away.)

**HARRIET:** It's alright. I'll look after them. Let me be of some use. Walk with me. Just keep walking...

(They walk past Sergeant Price, Joseph Green and General Asquish who enter into the conference room)

**HARRIET:** That's right... don't look round! Harriet Jones, MP Flydale North.

(Shows Rose and mickey her ID card, they walk up the stairs. Margaret notices them)

* * *

**10 DOWNING STREET, CONFERENCE ROOM**

(The experts are sitting down in their seats. Joseph and Asquith make their way to the desk at the front and David stands next to Joseph. the doctor, who is reading the booklet he finds on the chair extremely quickly)

**ASQUITH:** Ladies and Gentlemen, I'd like to have your attention please. As you can see from the summaries in front of you, the ship had one porcine occupant... THE

**DOCTOR:** Now, the really interesting bit happened three days ago, see, filed away under every other business. The North Sea, the satellite detected a signal, a little blip of radiation at one hundred fathoms like there was something down there... you were just about to investigate and the next thing you know, this happens, spaceships, pigs, massive diversion, from what?

**10 DOWNING STREET, CABINET ROOM** (Harriet Jones is back in the cabinet room and showing Rose the body suit of Oliver.) **HARRIET:** They turned the body into a suit! A disguise for the thing inside! Bursts into tears again.

**ROSE:** It's alright! I believe you. It's... it's alien. They must have some serious technology behind this... if we could find it...

(Starts rummaging around the room)

**ROSE: **Mickey, help me. we could use it.

(She opens a cupboard and the Prime Minister's body falls out. Rose and Harriet hurry to examine it.)

**Mickey: **Oh, my God! Is that...?

(Indra enters.)

**INDRA:** Harriet, for God's sake! This has gone beyond a joke, you cannot just wander...

(Spots the body on the floor).

**INDRA: ** That's the Prime Minister!

**10 DOWNING STREET, CONFERENCE ROOM **

**(**The Doctor is still lecturing the experts, Asquith, David and Joseph.)

**DOCTOR:** If aliens fake an alien crash and an alien pilot, what do they get?

(there is a pause as he works it out).

**Doctor:** Us. They get us. It's not a diversion, it's a trap.

**10 DOWNING STREET, CABINET ROOM** **MARGARET: **Ohhh!

(Indra, Rose, mickey and Harriet turn to see Margaret enter the cabinet room.) **MARGARET:** Has someone been naughty? (They look at each other. Margaret shuts the door behind her, with a huge grin across her face)

**TYLERS' FLAT **

(Jackie goes into the kitchen. She is still speaking to the officers)

**JACKIE: **It was bigger on the inside. I dunno, what do I know about spaceships?

**SOLVERTON: **This is the blue police box outside you say.

(He glares over at strickland and they both stand up)

**STRICKLAND: **I think we're done here. There is just one more thing, You see, this man is classified as "trouble". Which means that anyone associated with him is trouble.

(Looks at Jackie through the hatch, retreats back into the living room next to solverton)

**Strickland: **and that's our jobs.

(they take off their hats to reveal a zip on their foreheads).

**Strickland:** Eliminating trouble.

(they starts to undo the zip, taking pleasure in it, filling the room with a blue light.)

**10 DO****WNING STREET, CABINET ROOM**

**INDRA:** That's impossible. He left this afternoon. The Prime Minister left Downing Street, he was driven away! **MARGARET: **And who told you that? Hmm? ME.

(Walks to the baffled Indra, Strokes the hair from her forehead, to reveal a zip.)

**Mickey: **she's a bog monster isn't she.

(They all step back as she starts to unzip a blue light drowning the room)

**10 DOWNING STREET, CONFERENCE ROOM**

**DOCTOR: **This is all about us.

(The experts all look intrigued.)

**DOCTOR:** Alien experts, the only people with knowledge how to fight them gathered together in one room.

(Joseph farts. The Doctor raises his eyebrows and fixes him with a pointed look.)

**DOCTOR:** Excuse me, do you mind not farting while I'm saving the world? **JOSEPH: **Would you rather silent but deadly?

(Asquith, David and Joseph snigger. The Doctor stares at them. Asquith takes off his hat and he undoes the zip on his foreheads while Joseph and David laugh manically, sweat dripping down their faces from the compression. Asquish pulls his skin suit down slowly. The Doctor stares at Asquish , transfixed.

**10 DOWNING STREET, CABINET ROOM** (Margaret pulled her skin suit down slowly, moaning and groaning as it slipped down her, to the disgust of Indra, Harriet, Rose and mickey)

**TYLER'S FLAT LIVINGROOM**

(Jackie half way through making tea notice the lights had went dim and blue)

**Jackie: **sorry officers, the lights are always doing this

(Strickland and solverton are to busy unmasking. Slowly squeezing their bodys out of their skins, enjoying the compressions release of energy)

**10 DOWNING STREET, CONFERENCE** **ROOM**

(Asquith finishes unzipping,Joseph is still cackling evilly.

**TYLER'S FLAT**

(Jackie, now in the doorway of the kitchen, looking at two big slimey monsters stand up and lightly growl as the blue light diappeared. Her eyes widen with shock. She takes a deep breath.

**10 DOWNING STREET, CABINET ROOM** Margaret is now entirely out of her skin suit. She stands before Rose, Mickey Indra and Harriet who all look astounded.

**10 DOWNING STREET, CONFERENCE ROOM**

(Asquith, also out of his skin suit, straightens up and addresses the room.)

**SLITHEEN/ASQUITH:** We are the Slitheen.

**10 DOWNING STREET, CABINET ROOM**

(Margaret roars in delight and grabs Indra between her claws, pinning him up against the wall. Harriet, rose and mickey stand their in fear)

**TYLER'S FLAT****, KITCHEN**

(The Slitheens advance on Jackie. She screams and backs against the counter, sinking against it as the Slitheens raise their claws to strike her, a shared kill.)

**10 DOWNING STREET, CONFERENCE ROOM**

**JOSEPH: **Thank you all for wearing your ID cards.

(Takes a weapon from his pocket, at the ready...)

**Joseph: **They'll help to identify the bodies. (He presses the button. Everyone in the room is bathed in electric light. The Doctor falls to his knees in pain. Slitheen/Asquish chuckles.

* * *

**World war three**

**10 DOWNING STREET, CONFERENCE ROOM**

(With a huge effort, the Doctor manages to shake the electricity from his body. Sweating, he staggers to his feet with it held in his hand.)

**DOCTOR:** Deadly to humans, maybe.

(He plunges it into the compression collar of the Slitheen. Joseph, David and the Slitheen/Asquish howl with pain. He runs out the room)

**10 DOWNING STREET, CABINET ROOM** (Margaret, also covered in the electricity, stops strangling Indra. Harriet Rose and Mickey.)

**TYLER'S FLAT**

(In the kitchen, the Slitheens who was attacking Jackie our also suffering. Jackie, stands up and squeezes past the two slitheen in her tiny kitchen and runs to Mickeys, she has a spare key which was roses)

**10 DOWNING STREET, RECEPTION**

(The Doctor finds security all gathered in reception.)

**DOCTOR:** Oi! You want aliens, you've got them. They're inside Downing Street. (Claps his hands).

**Doctor: **Come on!

(He leads them in the direction of the conference room, their guns at the ready.)

**10 DOWNING STREET, CONFERENCE ROOM**

**(**Joseph finally manages to deactivate the weapon, and the electricity disappears. Slitheen/Asquish spun out of control for a second. David runs over to his brother and husband to help him back into his skin. Joseph picks up the skin suit of General Asquith.)

**SLITHEEN / ASQUITH: **Reinstate my disguise! Hurry up! Hurry! Hurry!

(Joseph hastens to help the Slitheen into the skin suit. David helps Joseph out)

**10 DOWNING STREET, UPSTAIRS CORRIDORS**

(Rose, Harriet, and mickey run down a corridor.)

**HARRIET:** No, wait!

(They stop).

**Harriet:**They're still in there! The emergency protocols! We need them!

**Mickey: **good idea, they might tell us where weapons are stored

( they run back in the direction of the cabinet room but they are quickly forced to change direction as Margaret Slitheen comes their way. She chases them. They run across a hallway, Rose closing the door behind them. Margaret simply leaps through it. Rose and the others arrive in another room, shutting the door behind them.

**10 DOWNING STREET, CONFERENCE ROOM**

(The Doctor leads security into the meeting room, where Joseph and David are making the finishing touches to Asquith's skin suit, David giving a finishing pat on Asquishes bum. They both stop when they see the Doctor and security standing there.

**JOSEPH:** Where've you been?

(Sergeant Price joins in with the rest of Security start checking the bodies for any sign of life.)

**JOSEPH: **I called for help, I sounded the alarm. There was this... lightening! This kind of er... um... electricity, and they all collapsed!

**policeman:** I think they're all dead.

**David:** That's what the prime ministers saying.

**Joseph:** He did it!

(Points at the Doctor).

**Joseph:** That man there!

**DOCTOR:** I think you will find the Prime Minister is an alien in disguise.

(Joseph folds his arms skeptically. The Doctor looks at the policeman next to him.)

**DOCTOR:** That's never going to work, is it? **POLICEMAN: **Nope.

(the doctor runs for it.)

**10 DOWNING STREET, CORRIDOR OUTSIDE CONFERENCE ROOM**

(Security are hot on the Doctor's tail, and he soon finds himself surrounded. He puts his hands in the air, grinning.) **ASQUITH:** Under the jurisdiction of the Emergency Protocols, I authorize you to execute this man! Security ready there guns and David pulls his pistol out)

**DOCTOR:** Uh, well, now, yes. You see, eh... the thing is... if I was you, if I was going to execute someone by backing them against the wall, between you and me, little word of advice...

(Lift behind him pings open).

**Doctor:** Don't stand them against the lift! (He backs into the lift and closes the door with his sonic screwdriver.)

* * *

**10 DOWNING STREET, UPSTAIRS CORRIDORS**

(Margaret Slitheen is still chasing Rose, Mickey and Harriet. The lift pings open, revealing the Doctor. Margaret roars at him, and he smiles and nods letting the others slip away. Then he sonics the door closed again and slitheen/Margaret gets back to hunting.)

**10 DOWNING STREET, CORRIDOR OUTSIDE CONFERENCE ROOM**

(Asquith, David and Joseph are still standing next to the lift with security.

**ASQUITH: **I repeat, the upper floors are under quarantine. You will stay where you are. You will disregard all previous instructions. You will take your orders directly from me or Sergeant Price

(The lift pings. Joseph, Asquith, and David step into it.)

**Policeman:** Sergeant, don't you think Mr Green should be evacuated

**Joseph:** have you uh, read the Emergency Protocols?

**policeman: **No, sir.

**Joseph:**Then don't question us

(Steps back into the lift).

**DAVID:** Seal off number 10, secure the ground floor, and if the Doctor makes it downstairs, shoot on site!

(The lift doors close. The policeman turns to face the others)

**Policeman:** Well, you heard him! Move out! (They do so.)

**10 DOWNING STREET, LIFT**

**ASQUITH:** Let the sport begin.

(Joseph farts.)

**JOSEPH:** I'm getting poisoned by the gas exchange. I need to be naked!

(David farts aswell)

**Asquish: **Rejoice in it! Your bodies are... magnificent.

(Then David and Asquish take Their hats off and dropped them. Then all three reached up to their foreheads and unzipped)

**10 DOWNING STREET, UPSTAIRS STATE ROOM**

(Margaret Slitheen enters.)

**SLITHEEN / MARGARET: **Oh, such fun! Little human children... where are you? Sweet little humeykins... come to me... let me kiss you better...

(Rose bolts from her hiding place behind a cabinet to take refuge behind the curtain.)

**SLITHEEN / MARGARET: **kiss you with my big, green lips.

(Hisses)

**10 DOWNING STREET, UPSTAIRS CORRIDOR**

(the lift pings, and Three slitheen walk out carrying skin suits)

**SLITHEEN/Asquish:** It does us good to hunt, it purifies the blood

(they come through a door way)

**Slitheen/Joseph: **Lets leave our skins hear

(they flop their skins on a coat hangers, then hang them up)

**Slitheen/David: **we'll keep this floor quarantined for the last hunting ground before the final phase

(they walk off to find the doctor, his scent in their noses)

**10 DOWNING STREET, CORRIDOR**

(The Doctor runs down a flight of stairs and runs into the state room to recue rose)

**10 DOWNING STREET, UPSTAIRS STATE ROOM**

(slitheen Margaret turns round and gets hit with a blast from the exstinguisher. Rose, Harriet and Mickey run towards the doctor. Slitheen margaret recovered quickly)

**Slitheen/Margaret: **You will pay for that

( the door opened and in came slitheen/Joseph, slitheen/David and Slitheen/Asquish. The doctor, Rose, Mickey and harriet retreat into the corner as the slitheens come towards them)

**Slitheen/Margaret:** My brothers.

**SLITHEEN / JOSEPH:** Happy hunting?

**SLITHEEN / MARGARET:** It's wonderful. The more you prolong it,

(They all squatted as they took a deep breath in)

**slitheen/Margaret:** the more they stink.

(they exhaled as they stood up tall

**SLITHEEN / ASQUITH:** Sweat... and fear.

(The four slitheen advance on them)

**Slitheen/David:** now we can end this hunt with a slaughter. This shall be delicious!

( the doctor was silent, the four slitheen slashed their bodies to pieces and left the mushy remains in a pile)

**Mickey's flat**

(Jackie sat in his livingroom wondering wether those green blobs were dead)

**Powell Estate**

(strickland and solverton was sniffing the air, seaching for Jackie. Strickland walked over to solverton)

**Strickland and Solverton:** I've found her

(Strickland walks over to another officer)

**Strickland: **Right,wait here and guard that box all of you

(He lets out a big fart)

**Strickland: **I haven't quite finished with Mrs. Tyler yet...

(The police officer nods)

**Ouside Mickey's flat**

**Solverton:** once mrs tylers gone shall we ambush those stupid human police.

**Strickland:** it shall be fun

**Mickey's flat**

(There was a ring at the door, Jackie got up and went to the door. When she opened it was the to police officers stood in the door way)

**Strickland:** Mrs Tyler.

(she slammed the door and ran into Mickey's kitchen)

**Ouside Mickey's flat**

(they took their caps off to reveal a zip and they tugged at them and a blue light filled the room. Their skinsuits heads flapped open to reveal a green forehead, pulling their skinsuits down and their heads popped out of the skinsuits, followed by their bodies. Then they were done. Sip fel fotch ripped the front door down)

**Slitheen/Strickland:** Mrs Tyler we're coming for you

(they slowly stepped into the flat smelling the air. she was in the kitchen. Pliz fel fotch ran into the door and it collapsed, Jackie was crouched in the corner. Pliz fel fotch let sip fel fotch take the kill. Jackie had a claw around her neck and was lifted to the sealing, her life had escaped her.)

**Slitheen/Solverton: **now lets kill those police

* * *

**10 DOWNING STREET, UPSTAIRS CORRIDOR**

(the four slitheen have got to where they left their skins and they climbed inside compressing themselves down the blue light growing stronger, the more of the skin they wear till finally they zip up their forehead. David and Asquish put their hats on)

**Joseph:** summon up the family it time we finish.

(Asquish lets out a rather big fart)

**Asquish:** Oooo! Thats better

(Then the rest of them farted)

**Margaret:** Wow that was a deep one

(she said with a grin)

(Asquish and joseph walked down the corridor to the lift and David and Margaret closed their eyes and reached out to the other members of their family. They have summoned the family to come to downing street.

**OUTSIDE 10 DOWNING STREET**

( a car pulled up and 5 large people got out and headed inside)

**10 DOWNING STREET, RECEPTION** (Margaret comes down the stairs and greets them)

**MARGARET: **Group Captain, delighted you could make it. We're meeting upstairs.

(He farts.)

**MARGARET:** That's the spirit. Off you go. (Ewan McAllister stands in front of her - she shakes his hand.)

**MARGARET: **Good to see you!

(Nods pleasantly at Sylvia).

**Margaret: **come on through!

(she gestures strickland and Solverton to the stairs)

**MARGARET:** Enjoy!

**10 DOWNING STREET, UPSTAIRS CORRIDOR**

(Margaret is showing her family into a room, so they can unzip)

**MARGARET: **There you are, if you'd just like to go through and get changed.

(She ushers Sylvia into a room and it starts to glow with blue light. She walk along the corridor picks up a hanger and stops at another door. A slitheen comes out holding a skin suit of the Tennant james)

**Margaret:** if you would just like to head down their its first on the left

(She takes his skin and hangs it up)

**Slitheen/captain: **Thank you

(The slitheen traipsed down the corridor)

**OUTSIDE 10 DOWNING STREET**

(Joseph and Asquith walk out of the doors of 10 Downing Street, to address the crowd outside. He faces the camera.)

**JOSEPH:** Ladies and Gentlemen, Nations of the World, Human Kind. The greatest experts in extra-terrestrial events came here tonight. They gathered in the common cause. But the news I bring you now is grave indeed. The experts are dead. Murdered, right in front of me by alien hands. Peoples of the Earth, heed my words. These visitors do not come in peace. Our inspectors have searched the sky above our heads and they have found massive weapons of destruction, capable of being deployed within 45 seconds.Our technicians can, baffle, the alien probes. But not for long. We are facing extinction. Unless we strike first. The United Kingdom stands directly beneath the belly of the mother ship. I beg the United Nations - pass an emergency resolution. Give us the access codes! A nuclear strike at the heart of the ship is our only chance of survival. Because... from this moment on... it is my solemn duty to inform you... planet Earth is at war.

(Joseph and Asquish turn and walk back into the building)

**10 DOWNING STREET, RECEPTION**(Inside 10 Downing Street, Margaret, Joseph and Asquith make to go up the stairs as David pauses at the bottom to talk to his 2nd in command)

**David: **Mr Green wants to take take the call in the Prime Minister's office. Maintain your positions and Good luck.

(They shake hands. Asquith pats him genially on the shoulder, and the Officer resumes his post at the bottom of the stairs.)

**10 DOWNING STREET, PRIME MINISTER'S OFFICE**

**(**Margaret, Asquith, David and Joseph bundle their way into the Prime Minister's office, all insanely excited.)

**MARGARET:** Oh! Look at that! The telephone is actually red.

(She blows it a kiss and giggles. Joseph sits down behind the desk, farting as he does so.)

**JOSEPH:** How long 'til they phone?!

(David farts aswell, Asquish joins them)

**ASQUISH****:** Counting down...!

***5 minutes later***

**10 DOWNING STREET, PRIME MINISTER'S OFFICE**

(Joseph, Margaret, David and Asquith are still waiting for the phone to ring.)

**JOSEPH:** Victory... should be naked!

(Asquish and David take their caps of and Margaret and Joseph move their hair out of the way. Joseph starts to unzip his forehead. The other three follow.)

**STUDIO**

(In New York, the newsreader receives new information through her earpiece.) **NEWS READER :** The counsel is voting. The results should be known any second now.

**10 DOWNING STREET, PRIME MINISTER'S OFFICE**

(The Slitheen finish removing their skin suits.)

**STUDIO**

**NEWSREADER:** The vote is in. The counsel says... yes. They are releasing the codes.

**10 DOWNING STREET, PRIME MINISTER'S OFFICE**

(The Slitheen family are now all gathered around the phone.)

**SLITHEEN / JOSEPH:** Ring, damn you!

(the phone starts to ring)


End file.
